Too Many Demons
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Lilith comes after Sam...


It was a dark, dull night and Sam and Dean were exhausted, they had just finished working a job in Michigan, a little girl possessed by a Demon, she was hard work for the brothers. Sam and Dean entered the Motel they were staying at called the Blue bull and put their stuff down, Dean and Sam sighed together at the same time, then Dean said "I'm glad that is over", "Me too", said Sam, and crashed out on the beds in the room. The beds had chocolate coloured satin sheets and looked really comfortable.

Dean went right asleep, but Sam lay there going through how he could save Dean even though deep down he new he could not, he still thought though, he was determined to save his big brother. His big brother who was a pain in the backside and kept making stupid remark's about him, he still wanted to save him because he was his brother and no matter what he did he would always love him, even if he did not want to show it.

Sam finally got to sleep and found that he was dreaming about Jessica, not the usual nightmare about how she burned up on the sealing but the good times they had together. He was in a deep sleep by now. Whilst Sam was dreaming about his girlfriend Dean; sleeping like a baby, was dreaming about some girls thinking he was a god and kissing him on a red satin bed in just their underwear, which was not surprising.

Suddenly there was a 'SMASH' and Sam's jacket fell on the floor knocking over a glass vase full of Carnations, Dean woke up and looked around the room to see what had woke him up and saw Sam sleeping heavily. To Deans surprise out of Sam's jacket came a photo, it floated up and hovered over Sam's bed. It came as a shock to Dean but it was not that surprising because he new Sam had phycic abilities. Dean got out of his bed not waking Sam and waved his hand under and over the photo, then had a look at it. The photo was of Sam and Jessica at what looked like Sam's birthday. The photo had a green cake on the table with 'Happy Birthday Sam' engraved on it in blue icing sugar, Sam and Jessica were arm in arm looking really happy.

Dean was still a bit shocked because he had never seen Sam move anything before, even though Sam said he had with the Max Miller deal, moving a cabinet away from the closet he was in. Dean tried to grab the photo but before he could he tripped on the telephone wire, it made a loud bang woke Sam up, the photo of him and Jess fell from above his bed down like a feather being dropped from a height, right onto Sam's bed. Sam grabbed the photo and said to Dean "Have you been going through my stuff?", "No" Dean said confusingly "I could use a little help down here". So Sam put his had down to Dean and helped him up.

"So what were you doing with this picture?" Sam said wondering why he threw it on the bed. "I did not touch your stuff, don't accuse me of something like that, i would never…." Dean got interrupted by Sam butting in. "You did not answer my question what were you doing with this photo?", "Man listen to me I did not touch your photo, I was sleeping then I got woken up by your stupid ass jacket falling on the floor tacking that vase with it, man you nearly gave me a heart attack, then you went all phycik on me and that photo just came out of your pocket and floated to you, it was weird man" Dean said annoyed that Sam kept doubting his on what happened with the photo.

Sam got out of bed and sat on the side and said "Really?", "yeah really" Dean said getting out of bed and sitting o his bed opposite Sam. "I did not get no headache or anything" Sam said in a curious manner. "What's going on with you?" Dean asked Sam in a confused way. "I don't know" said Sam. Dean fell silent for a few seconds thinking then said "right, what did you dream about?" "ermm" Sam said nervous to say what he dreamt about" "Well come on already I have not got all day, we need to figure out what is going on in that freaky head of yours" Dean said impatiently. "I was, I was dreaming about Jessica" Sam said stuttering at first but then getting it out quickly. "What your usual nightmare about her or what?" Dean said Trying to find out what was going on, and Sam's hesitation to not tell him what he dreamt about was not helping. Dean got up and started to walk around pacing up and down the room. "No this time it was different I was dreaming about the good times we had together" Sam said quietly looking at the floor whilst speaking.

Dean whilst walking was saying to himself "maybe the happy things that happened are causing it" "what?" Sam said. "Well I thought that maybe the happy things that have happened caused it to get something from that moment when you was happy" Dean said still pacing up and down the room. "Can you stop that you are making me feel dizzy" Sam said impatiently, holding his had to his forehead. "Stop what?" said Dean, "The pacing up and down" Sam said whishing that his brother would stop.

After Sam had said that he quickly put his hand on his forehead and started to rub it. Dean said " what's wrong with you". Sam cried because of the pain and grabbed the sheets with his right hand, squeezing them tightly and started to have a really bad headache, ones he always has before a vision, but more intense. Then his nose started to bleed and he passed out. Dean did not know what to do so he picked Sam up and put him on the bed and then checked his pulse, he was still breathing.

After half an hour Sam came to, his vision blurry at first then went back to normal "Dean" Sam shouted wondering where Dean was. "You have woke up then" Dean said relived "Yeah, what happened?" Sam said confusingly. "You passed out, at least I think you did, hey I'm not a doctor" Dean said trying hard to make it sound funny. "So what happened to you, your nose started to bleed and then you were clean out?" Dean said because he was concerned. "I don't know, I just got this really sharp pain, you know and then I just passed out." Sam paused "Dean I am worried, what if I hurt someone and I don't know I am doing it what if…". Dean interrupted "That's not going to happen" Dean said with uncertainty. "But how do you know" Sam said with concern. Dean ignored him and walked out of the room before Sam could doubt him anymore.

"Dean come back here" Sam said impatiently. Then the vase near the window sill smashed. Dean popped his head through the door of the room where Sam was and the room where the glass vase had smashed. "Dude what happened" Dean said curiously, "I don't know, I just got mad and I tried to calm down but I could not then that smashed" Sam said. "Well maybe your emotions and feelings make it happen" Said Dean, "What if I hurt you when I get mad at you" Sam said. Then Dean quickly said "You won't just stay calm and we will work this out" "Okay" Sam said agreeing.

Suddenly the door barged open and a woman strutted in with her head held high, she had brown hair and red lipstick, with a long black dress. She put her hand out and pinned Sam and Dean to the walls; Sam on the left side and Dean on the right side. "Well if it isn't Sam and Dean" The woman said pretending she did not know they were going to be in that room. Dean was struggling and getting annoyed and said "who are you and what are you doing here?", "I'm Lana and I have come to kill Sammy Winchester" Lana said, sure of what she is going to do. "Who sent you, and what do you want to kill my brother for?" Dean said with anger. "I do not whish to tell you who sent me, but the person who sent sure hates Sam, he died but he had his contacts and he sorted that out before he took the swan dive".

Lana put her hand out and suddenly Sam's chest started to bleed, he was in so much pain and was loosing loads of blood, Dean said with arrogance, trying to get down from the wall but the force was too strong holding him there, "Leave my brother alone, hey have a go on me just leave him out of it" "No" Lana said. Sam still in so much pain, weak and struggling looked at the cupboard which the colt was in and focused, he kept murmuring 'come here, come on' and like magic the cupboard door opened and out can the colt floating in the air, Dean was stunned, and Sam wanted the guns trigger to pull and it did, it shot her from behind and she was dead. Sam and Dean dropped from the wall and Dean said "how did you do that?". Sam stayed quiet, not wanting to use his abilities but did encase she killed him. Dean looked at Sam and said "that was cool" then walked over to the Lana's body and said "take that bitch" and started to laugh.

Suddenly Lilith came through the door with the other demons on her side, "Oh great she brought the whole cavouray" Dean said making a joke out of the situation. "Is this the weakling that is supposed to be my competition", Dean said with confusion "Yeah and you are just a little girl, well in the body of a little girl, oh forget it". Lilith looked at Sam and then looked at Lana's body "Huh" she said, "maybe I have got competition, I'll tell you that was a good show you put on of your abilities, my source told me that you would not kill a fly and you were too soft, maybe my source was wrong, still I still will win"; as she spoke her eyes that were pure white rolled back. Sam thought about opening the cupboard door and getting out a shotgun with rock salt in and the cupboard opened and the shotgun came out, Sam concentrated on the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet filled with rock salt was a clear shot straight for the head.

"Nice try" Lilith said, and with no effort at all she blocked the bullet by the wave of her hand, but there was a problem it was coming for Sam. Dean shouted "duck" but Sam did not duck he closed his eyes and waved his hand the bullet went back into the gun and there was a strong wind Lilith had gone. Dean looked at Sam astonished and said "Wow dude where did you learn to do that" Sam ignored him and said to Dean "She won't be gone for long so we have to protect ourselves, I have been doing some research and it says that if we draw the magic circle on our bedroom wall and put these words inside it ' Adam and Eve, barring Lilith' "Ok lets do it" Said Dean, Sam said "here I printed a picture of one out just copy it on the bedroom wall why I go sort something out". Before Dean could say anything Sam had ran out of the door.

When Sam was outside he saw Lilith coming for him she said to Sam," well your abilities are more advanced than I thought, kill him" She told her followers. They all put their hands out at the same time and Sam's chest started bleeding, in pain struggling to speak started to say an exorcism before her got the word domino out one of Lilith's followers put their hand out and suddenly he could not open his mouth it was sealed shut, he tried to get it open but it would not budge, then he thought Andy's brother wether could make people do things by just thinking them so Sam tried, with all the energy he had left he recited the whole exorcism in his head and the Demons heard it, it sounded like a megaphone to them and they could not stop it. Then suddenly the followers screamed in pain as the demons inside them came out, the bodies fell to the ground but Lilith was still standing.

Sam could not think of anything so he just ran, he new she could catch him and kill him but the place where the brothers was staying was only a couple of meters away. Lilith put her hand out once again and Ruby appeared she had blood red eyes and she had a gun, Lilith thought if Sam got shot it would put him in so much pain and might even kill him, but Lilith did not want to kill Sam because if she did then the other demons would talk and say that she could not uphold the competition. So Lilith told Ruby to shot and she did but even though Sam was in so much pain he was persistent and he eventually reached the door.

The door Sam was near was the door to the lounge area where all the guns and that were, so he opened the door and saw Dean still drawing the symbol on the bedroom wall, so he sneaked into the room and still in pain from being shot he got a needle and thread, some tweezers, and some alcohol out of his bag. He then opened the bottle and took a sip the poured it on the gun shot wound, after he had done that he got the tweezers and tried to get the bullet out. After a couple of minutes trying he finally got it out and then attempted to sew himself up, Whilst sewing himself up Dean walked through the door, he was going to get his gun and was shocked when he saw Sam sewing himself up.

He paused for a second then said "how the hell did you get shot?", Sam said "don't worry", "no I will worry who shot you?", Said Dean impatiently. "Ruby" Sam replied. "I'm gunna kill her" Sam said in pain "No Dean Lilith brought her there and she had red bloody eyes, like she was under some sort of hypnotic spell". "The main thing is that you are still alive" Dean said with relive. "Lets go to bed right now and pick this up in the morning" Said Dean feeling rather tired. "night" Sam said "Yeah night" said Dean.

It was morning and Dean woke to find that Sam was gone 'where could he be' Dean thought, "Sam, Sam" Dean shouted, but there was no reply. He started to phone everyone he new to see if they could help him find Sam or if they had seen him.

Whilst Dean was phoning people Sam found himself waking up in a dark, damp, and cold room, he heard voices that sounded like Lilith's and her followers, his hands were tied together behind his back and his feet tied together. Sam thought ' she must have got more followers, an army of them'. Sam tried to get untied but he could not, he remembered that he had a pocket-knife in his pocket, then he thought for a moment and his knife came out of his pocket and started to cut at the ropes until eventually he was free. Minutes later Lilith opened the door and came through, her followers were surrounding her in a semi-circle, then Lilith put out her hand and tried to rip out Sam's heart but before she could Sam put out his hand and it acted like a force field so it ripped the heart out of the body she was possessing. After that the Demon Lilith came out of the body and Sam new that now she was venerable so he started saying an exorcism "Exorchie sarmous te spiritus emondes golorium padre omnus encurcio omnus satanica possestas omnus segragateo, omnus legos, condregateo" and soon Lilith was on her way to hell. Her followers also, and Sam was free.

When Sam got to the hotel they were staying at and opened the door Dean came rushing up to him and hugged him "Man don't ever so that again, are you hurt" Dean said checking Sam for any new marks on him. "Um Dean you might want to let me go now" Sam said struggling to breath. "Oh sorry man" Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder trying to not make more of a fool of himself and clearing his throat.

They decided to go to bed at this moment but Dean sat up watching Sam just to make sure he does not go anywhere. But all night when Dean sat up watching Sam, Sam did not go anywhere.

In the morning the boys woke up ready to take on another job.


End file.
